


Linked

by SP00K



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daud offers Corvo up to the Outsider's pleasure.  </p>
<p>(Low chaos Corvo )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linked

**Author's Note:**

> Found a prompt on the kink meme awhile back about Daud holding Corvo open for the Outsider to fuck...can't find it now, but I ran with it.

Corvo starts jerking in the tight grip of muscle and leather that holds him flush against a chest and pounding heart heaving as equally as his own. Daud holds him tight from behind, his strong hands slotted perfectly around Corvo’s bare thighs, kneading. As distracting as this action is Corvo, however, can not take his eyes off of the swirling mass of shadow slowly materializing itself into a familiar and at this moment terrifying figure. Somehow, deep down, the Lord Protector knew this would be the outcome. The Outsider warps into view, dramatic and showing off as tendrils of his dark matter pitter out to lick at his two devoted naked on the bed. Daud chuckles at the show, his warm breath tickling the back of Corvo’s ear where he’s drawn up close.

“I told you you’d like my surprise.”

Corvo doesn’t respond, is in too much shock and utterly humiliated at the Outsider being witness to his depravity. But the Outsider looks on with nothing but interest in those black, endless eyes and a smirk creeps across his pale lips which makes Corvo’s gut warm pleasantly. 

“Do you like my gift?”

And that’s when Corvo realizes Daud was speaking to the Outsider - that he is the surprise, the gift, for a strange and alluring deity. Really he should be outraged, swindled into bed by a man he should truly hate with the promise of a good time, only to end up being that good time. But Corvo finds himself eager, nervous undoubtedly, but excited nonetheless.

“You have quite outdone yourself, Daud. I do wonder just how you coerced my dear Corvo into your bed.”

“It wasn’t all that hard, really.”

Corvo whips his head around as best as he can manage to glare at Daud and his implications at being easy. But the Outsider laughs and the trapped man nearly forgets his own name in the wake of the crisp rumble that is this creature’s delight.

“I think you offend him.”

“Surely not the first time.”

“No, I would say not.”

The Outsider answers Daud, but his attention never leaves Corvo. Despite the Void’s eyes being nothing but black and shiny tar, Corvo knows he is being watched. The so called god kneels himself between the triangles of Corvo’s legs held open by Daud’s hands and will alone. He gasps, eyes wide and body stiff - all the more alert at being fully exposed while the Outsider still has his usual garb affixed to this beautiful young man’s vessel. Daud shifts behind him, rubbing his hard cock against Corvo’s spine as his nails dig into the firm flesh of his thighs.

“Relax, Corvo, you are strung as tight as a tripwire.” 

“Is it fear or anticipation, my dear?”

All Corvo can manage in response to either is a low moan as the Outsider lays his cold, thin hands on the tops of his knees and smiles intently down at him. Daud’s hands smooth up his legs to join the Outsider’s and they both pull Corvo’s knees down to the side and hold him open on the bed. The Outsider shuffles closer in, crowding the two men until Corvo’s splayed thighs are brushing against the rough fabric of his pants. 

“Why don’t you get our black-eyed bastard more comfortable, Corvo?”

Seemingly unfazed by the name, the Outsider only looks down expectantly, waiting. Silently Corvo complies, reaching up out of Daud’s embrace to start unhooking the clasps on the young mans jacket and begins to peel the layers away one by one. When he gets to the smooth pale skin under a white shirt Corvo is hesitant to touch and it makes the Outsider smirk. 

“Fret not, my little crow. Your touch is very welcome.”

That’s all the invitation Corvo needs to wrap his scarred and marked hands around the lithe waist and narrow hips, his heat sucking in the cool unearthly skin which feels oil slick its so smooth. Corvo finds his hands mapping every piece of it. The tips of his fingers curl into the dip of the being’s spine, feeling the knobby bones and marveling at just how real the Outsider is at this moment. The Outsider shrugs his shirt fully off to let it drop to the floor behind him where the brown jacket lays and Corvo’s eyes are captivated again by just the sight of this anomaly.

“Beautiful, isn’t he?”

Corvo can only nod in agreement with Daud expressing his very thoughts aloud. The Outsider looks down on them, his smile sharp and knowing - fully aware of the effect his vessel has on humans. Daud’s hands remind Corvo of their presence as he squeezes his spread thighs just shy of painful before leaning back in to nip behind Corvo’s ear.

“And the rest?”

Daud prompts, his tongue licking secrets at the shell of Corvo’s ear causing the man to shudder in his grasp. But Corvo’s gaze never leaves the radiant creature between his legs, patient and watchful as always. Daud, however, is not patient. The man’s glowing left hand leaves Corvo’s thigh to slip around his cock like a warm glove and holds the weight of him in his palm like a warning.

“Go on, Lord Protector...”

Corvo’s breath hitches and his hips roll up into that worn hand, eyes wide and bright as the Outsider smiles and it’s all teeth.

“Never thought you’d be so shy, my dear.”

Those sharp teeth disappear behind thin lips as Corvo watches the Outsider’s mouth form words. Shy, no, not shy. Corvo is not shy. This is - different. Were he not feeling the warmth and stability of Daud at his back and his arms keeping him secure Corvo would think this nothing but a dream.

“Reverence.”

Corvo finds his voice at last. Daud huffs in amusement at the nape of his neck, rewarding the utterance with a solid stroke to his needy prick. The Outsider cocks his head, a murmur of a question sounding deep in his throat as he watches his two chosen put on a pleasing show. Corvo continues, 

“Not shy… it’s reverence.”

“So polite and reserved, even held naked between your once enemy and your god. I will see you unraveled - ravished and subjected. Your reverence turned to desecration as you scream out your pleasure beneath me.”

Corvo’s mouth opens in wonder then in pain, first at the Outsider’s dark promise and then at Daud’s fist tightening a bit too much, seemingly also affected by their benefactor’s words. A sticky warmth solidifies this thought as Daud’s cock presses impossibly harder against Corvo’s back. The Outsider bends down, coming close enough to feel his cold breath fan slightly through Corvo’s hair.

“I am going to _fuck_ you Corvo, and I assure you there will be no reverence to be had.” 

Daud moans loudly in Corvo’s ear, his hips jutting up at the rough timber of the Outsider’s voice and smooth curse. The deity draws even closer in, lips a hairs breadth away from Corvo’s who is trying hard not to pant. He doesn’t move, doesn’t sway. Just waits for Corvo to bridge the gap between them and the man doesn’t hold off long. With an unnecessary nudge from Daud, Corvo surges forward and collides with a very solid Outsider, their teeth clicking as the whale god smiles into the aggressiveness and at finally finding the ruthlessness that lies beneath the almost mute man. Corvo groans when he feels the Outsider’s tongue lick its way between his lips, commanding yet playful. And Daud’s hands start to roam across Corvo’s chest, massaging and squeezing, his hard prick an insistent reminder at his back that he is not to be forgotten. Cold hands grab at Corvo’s shoulders and bring him in closer until his is pulled flush against the Outsider and the heat of Daud behind him lessens. Corvo gets lost in the sensations and marvels at just how good the Void is at kissing - no devouring. A bony hand snakes it’s way from the occupied man and the Outsider blindly lays it at the side of Daud’s neck before sliding it up into his short hair, yanking and pulling a groaned curse from the assassin’s mouth. The Outsider draws away and Corvo tries to follow those sinful lips, but strong arms wrap firmly around his chest and bring him back down into Daud’s hold. 

“So eager now…”

“Heh, I’d say so, look at his pretty cock about to spill from just a bit of kissing.”

And the Outsider does look at Corvo’s cock, hard and dripping with precum and the man is as mortified as he is turned on by that unsettling stare. After a spell, those black eyes dart up over Corvo’s shoulder to meet Daud’s gaze. In an instant they collide together and are making out over top of Corvo and the lewd sounds alone almost do him in. But at this angle the man can see the Outsider’s muscles tightening and rolling as if he were a real human, as if he wasn’t just fractures of the Void pieced into this alien being of insatiable curiosity. He wants to taste and as soon as the thought fires in his brain, Corvo finds his mouth at the jut of a hard collar bone and feels the tiny intake of breath against his lips when he sucks and tastes salt. Corvo does it again then moves lower, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down to the Outsider’s nipple, small but pebbled up in obvious arousal. Knowing he can affect this otherworldly creature in such a way gives Corvo a boost of confidence and he bites at the sensitive bit of flesh and revels in the arch of that lean chest demanding more and the shocked sound of a gasp as the Outsider must pull his lips away from Daud to make his pleasure known. 

With one swift, graceful movement the Outsider untangles himself from his marked humans and stands at the foot of the bed, his face impassive despite the disheveled appearance and being half naked. Corvo is just thankful the black eyed being isn’t floating around like he usually is. But there is a twinge of pink on those high, sharp cheekbones and a red puffiness to his narrowed lips that speaks volumes. The Outsider is flustered.

“Ready him. I wish to watch.”

There is an urgency to the monotone of his voice that has a smirk on Daud’s face. With the loss of the Outsider’s weight and presence the men close in together again.

“My, you really do get all hot and bothered for Corvo. You never get so twitchy with me - thought you didn’t play favorites, Void Master.”

There is only amusement in Daud’s words and he gropes the man in question with obvious intent to get a rise from the deity.

“Quiet before I rip your tongue from your skull. 

“You like my tongue far too much to be ripping it out.”

Corvo isn’t sure what he’s more shocked at, the fact that Daud has done things with the Outsider involving tongues before this night or how the man speaks to this powerful being. And the Outsider somehow only looks more ethereal despite the bit of annoyance that crosses his face at Daud’s words. But the Void be damned if arousal didn’t look so good on the haughty young man. 

With a flick of the wrist a bottle of oil materializes and floats in the palm of the Outsider’s hand before a sharp gesture has it hurling towards Daud’s head. The men’s fast reflexes have Corvo ducking further out of the way and Daud catching the glass vial before it has a chance to cause concussion. The demand is clear.

With a chuckle Daud brings to oil to his mouth and pulls the stopper out with his teeth and Corvo wonders just how he manages to find himself in such a situation as this. What choice in life lead him so far down this rabbit hole that he wants nothing more than Daud’s thick fingers finding purchase up his ass for the amusement of a bored old god.

Daud is thorough and ruthless in all things it seems as he wastes no time bringing his slicked up middle finger between Corvo’s indecently spread thighs and nestles it between his asscheeks to rub at his tight little hole with vigor. The first touches have Corvo moaning his thanks at the less than gentle handling. When that rough finger is finally pushed inside his hips jerk and push back on their own accord seeking more. A deep sound comes from in front of the men and Corvo tears his eyes away from Daud’s skilled hands to find the Outsider doing his floating thing again, but the being is utterly captivated with his wraith like hands curling into the buckles at his pants, obviously the thought of removing them forgotten in the wake of Daud now shoving a second finger inside of Corvo. Corvo cries out this time, not quite prepared for such a stretch, but he rolls down into it just the same. 

“That’s it, boy, fuck yourself on my fingers. Fuck yourself open for your god.”

The words are gruff and heated at the shell of Corvo’s ear and he grinds down as Daud curls his deadly fingers just perfectly so to make the man shudder and squeeze his eyes tight. When he manages to open them again after another delicious pump of Daud’s wrist, Corvo finds the Outsider practically hovering in his lap and startles at the wide, black eyes staring the men down. He is fully naked now, all pale white and a perfectly chiseled lean form just shy of too thin and Corvo is a bit upset that he didn’t get to watch the creature undress and slowly reveal this marvelous sight. His brown eyes venture down and finds a gorgeous cock the palest of pinks, hard and curving up into a nest of black curls as soft as down feathers. It’s a fleeting glance though as the Outsider is on him in a second, his cold hands gripping Corvo’s thighs as he pushes both Daud and him flat onto the bed with impatience.

“ _Mine_ ”

The word rings out like a dark symphony in the otherwise quiet room, warning and claiming and Corvo’s blood runs cold. Daud’s hand leaves the man’s oil slick hole and it’s only a moment before the Outsider is forcing his way in, his cock cool and smooth as it nudges at the tiny coil of muscles. Corvo’s not ready, but how could he ever be ready for something like this. Those unholy hips surge forward, but despite a bit of discomfort and that overwhelming sense of being filled to the brim there is no pain as the Outsider takes him and Corvo wonders if this is magic or simply the god himself. It is enthralling. Corvo can’t hold his voice in as the Outsider sinks fully to the hilt and he cries out in abandon, raw and desperate. Daud’s nails bite into the skin of Corvo’s thigh and a string of filthy curses compliment the man’s pleas as the Outsider pulls his hips away to hastily slam back home. It’s brutal and powerful and takes Corvo under like a raging sea. Daud holds him tight from behind, somehow bearing all of Corvo’s weight and still managing to keep his thighs held open and in the air, bracketing the Outsider as he thrusts in a fluid and mind numbing motion.

It is relentless and Corvo feels absolutely crushed from all angles, blissfully controlled and mercilessly fucked and he never wants it to end. The Outsider is staring with a sneer on his pretty face from the effort his vessel extorts to fill Corvo over and over again, his cock warming with the friction they create as the god claims what was already his to begin with. A hand slinks around Corvos prick and he can just see the orange and yellow glow of the Outsider’s mark pulsing on Daud’s left hand as he starts to pump Corvo’s length in tandem with the punishing hips tearing into Corvo’s very core. The pleasure of it explodes in stereo and Corvo thinks he will drown in it, his hands coming up to grab and pull at the Outsider, anything to try and keep him grounded. But the second his own left hand touched that alien body Corvo screams as an electric shock of pure unadulterated pleasure ignites in the very fiber of his being. Corvo latches that hand alight with the power of the Void around the Outsider’s neck and tries not to curl into the overwhelming intensity that consumes him. 

Daud shamelessly humps into Corvo’s back, his owns needs neglected but the assassin can not find any room to complain with the front row view he has of the Outsider positively fucking Corvo blind. He loves holding the man down to allow the Outsider to have his way with him and how Corvo isn’t hiding his voice for once. He watches the Outsider come undone as that stoic and unearthly visage grows tight with determination and dark eyes brighten with what Daud can only call adoration. But there is no place for jealousy, especially when those black, endless eyes look past Corvo to meet Daud’s and the desire doesn’t diminish. 

“You are mine.”

The Outsider snarls and they all know he means both men.

Corvo yelps when the Outsider latches his hands around his hips and pins him down so he can’t even move an inch off the bed. The Outsider readjust over his two marked and looms menacingly, his gaze drinking in the panting and sweaty humans looking an absolute mess as they try to jerk each other off. And he smiles, satisfied. 

“You will beg now.”

It is the only warning Corvo get’s before he is doing exactly that, gasping and pleading for more as the Outsider sets up his brutal pace tenfold and nails Corvo’s sweet spot with every single thrust and driving the sensation home with every tantalizing slide out that caresses him just perfectly. Corvo’s voice breaks with the heat of the moment, his vocal cords working more than they have in the six months prior to this scandal. He is wild and unheeded, bucking and cursing and crying out beneath the Outsider and desperate for the release he‘s been chasing for far too long now. Daud holds him down as best he can, getting himself off on the squirming and undignified noises leaving the normally calm and collected Lord Protector. Daud has never been so turned on in his life.

“Beg me for it. Tell me what you want.”

The Outsider is breathless but no less demanding and without a thought the words spill from Corvo, dispelling all those myths of his being mute with a plethora of colorful vocabulary.

“F-fuck, please….please my Lord, my Master….my Outsider, please I need it.

“Three months in a torturer’s hands without a sound and now you cry to me for this, for your pleasure. With your voice so wrecked, my dear Corvo, I would give you anything you ask for, anything - “

“Damn it just make me cum you infuriating creature. Shut up and fuck me!”

Daud sees shock split the Outsider’s face for a fraction of a second at being so rudely cut off before a smirk blooms in its place, sinister and rather terrifying. The room grows dark, the air cool and the Outsider seems to glow as tendrils of his power start seep about from all around. But Corvo is having none of it, tired of being stuck on this precipice of need, and grabs hold of the Outsider to yank him down and demand into those inky eyes.

“No, you finish this. Not your shadows - _you_.”

“Corvo, I am the shadows.”

And with that everything goes black and soundless for one gut wrenching moment that feels too much like death before a wave of pleasure unlike anything Corvo has ever experienced rolls over him as the shadows, the Void, the Outsider immerses the entire room in an eruption of pure power. Corvo is rigid and paralyzed to anything but this intense, almost painful, bliss and he feels Daud quaking at his back, cursing in awe as he surely is overcome with the same phenomenon. It takes one thrust, one goddamn snap of the Outsider’s hips before Corvo is howling, his mind and body too frail to actually register the immense orgasm that feels like it immediately wipes his existence from the planet 

When his consciousness sluggishly returns, Corvo feels an insistent pain at his shoulder and finds Daud has latched his mouth there and is grinding down, seemingly still overcome with the aftereffects of whatever the Outsider released on them. His cum is already cooled and itching on stomach and he wonders just how long he was out. The Lord Protector groans and has no energy to move a single muscle, but he looks around for the Outsider. The being is slumped a bit to the side, his mouth agape and all seeing eyes wide and staring up at the ceiling in a daze. Strange forms and shadows dance around his prone form and Corvo is suddenly reminded that the young man is just a shell for an impossible power. 

“You feel, so much….you humans, it’s too much.”

The Outsider’s voice is disembodied, the shadows buzzing and humming with energy. And then he blinks out of sight, the room instantly lightening and air feeling stuffy and warm with the Outsider’s absence. Corvo is terribly confused and an emptiness invades the places where unimaginable pleasure had resided only minutes before. It’s a crumbling, devastating feeling of loneliness and rejection that boils through Corvo with every second the Outsider is gone. Daud stirs at his back and clamps him tight in his arms and Corvo turns into the embrace, both men holding onto each other, not caring for the sticky hot, mess they made on the bed.

“What did that black eyed bastard do to us…”

Daud’s voice sounds hoarse, beaten and every bit as upset as Corvo feels. Corvo just shakes his head feeling lost and exhausted. They eventually fall asleep in an uncomfortable silence, cradling one another on Daud’s bed.

Though when they wake Corvo and Daud both feel immensely better, groggy and sore, but whole and fantastic as they should have felt after the fantastic climax they had. It takes one lazy sweep about the room for Corvo to see why. The Outsider is back, dressed down to his white high collared shirt and a pair of soft looking black pants. He sits cross legged and barefoot on the top of Daud’s dresser just watching the two men on the bed. Relief fills Corvo’s very soul when he sees him and he feels Daud relax next to him as well. They are quiet and wait until the Outsider shifts around to gracefully step down to the floor and walk towards the bed, looking every bit the powerful and grim young man they know, yet more relaxed.

“I wish to apologize for earlier. It was not my intent to open the link between us. Nor did I know the effect it would have.”

“The link?”

Daud again asks what Corvo is thinking.

“The mark. My mark links you to me and I to you, allowing you access to the Void. I have never allowed such blatant freedom of it’s use before and I am not likely to in the future.”

The Outsider looks away as he says this as if he’s ashamed in some way.

“This link works both ways I assume then.”

“Yes...so many emotion at one time...from both of you...I - ”

“Ah, the joys of humanity.”

“I don’t like it.”

At that Daud laughs, a full body laugh that rocks the bed and jars Corvo from where he stares up transfixed by the almost pouting frown on the Outsider’s face. In this moment the god looks raw and unsure. Corvo reaches his hand out and the Outsider is tentative to take it, but when he does Corvo pulls him down on to the bed. Daud’s laughing calms down and he readily makes room for the young man between them. Once they are settled Corvo finally speaks,

“Do you still feel it? Our emotions?”

“Anything I am currently feeling is just residual, it will fade the longer the link is throttled.”

Corvo nods in understanding and moves in to boldly steal a kiss which the Outsider greedily accepts. Its sweet and reassuring and makes Daud snort before chiming in,

“Good. Keep that thing in check and I will have my tongue thank you for not ripping it out earlier.”

“Ah I think I would prefer to just watch next time.”

The Outsider replies from against Corvo’s lips.  
“Sure, we will see how long it takes before you start to meddle when I’ve got Corvo withering on his belly and ass up in the air... tasting him.”

The Outsider’s eyes flash danger. 

“Is that a challenge, my dear Daud.”

“Absolutely. I know how you like your games.”

The Outsider smirks and Corvo wonders once again just how his life manages end up like this.

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be all smut, but some angsty bits got in there somehow.
> 
> The wonderful Aivelin created some amazing art for this: [check it out](http://aivelin.tumblr.com/post/121799393431/picture-of-corvo-daud-and-whale-satan-having-a)


End file.
